1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jewelry pendant used by suspending a decorative piece to which a jewel or the like is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are various types of jewelry pendants with a variety of shapes. Among these, a typical jewelry pendant consists of a necklace chain to be placed around a neck of a wearer, and a decorative piece to which a jewel such as a diamond is mounted. Depending on a type of such a jewelry pendant, the decorative piece is suspended from the necklace chain through a loop ring, or both ends of the necklace chain are directly fixed to the decorative piece.
As an example, shown in FIG. 1 is a jewelry pendant 1 in which a decorative piece 2 is suspended from a necklace chain 5. In order to make a jewel 2a appear larger and more brilliant, a cylindrical clasp 4 surrounds a girdle portion (not shown) of the jewel 2a, and a loop ring 3 is attached on top of the clasp 4, so that when the necklace chain 5 is passed through the loop hole 3, the decorative piece can be supported in a swinging manner.
The above-described jewelry pendant 1 is designed such that the decorative piece 2 is swung as the body of a wearer moves, whereby reflected light from the jewel 2a makes subtle changes, lending a beautiful sparkle to the jewel 2a. However, since the decorative piece 2 directly abuts a chest A of the wearer, such subtle swing movements of the jewel 2a rarely occur even when the body of the wearer is moved. That is, although there may be a case where the pendant itself is swung, the decorative piece 2 is moved to the right or left, or it is even turned over, and thus it is impossible to achieve genuinely brilliant light reflection of the jewel 2a. Accordingly, there is a problem in that attractiveness of the jewelry pendant is not fully displayed.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problem, and therefore an object thereof is to provide a pendant in which a decorative piece makes subtle swing movements as the body of a wearer moves while the pendant is worm, thereby adding sufficient sparkle or brilliance to a jewel or the like mounted to the decorative piece. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a jewelry pendant in which, even when the body of the wearer moves, the pendant itself is not displaced, the decorative piece is not moved to the right or left, or the pendant is not turned over, so that the jewel or the like always faces the front while the pendant is worn.
In order to attain the above object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a jewelry pendant characterized in that: a flat anchor portion is defined by a back portion of a pedestal that includes a chain connecting portion formed at an upper part of the pedestal; a suspension portion is defined in a projecting manner by a front portion of the pedestal at substantially a central position thereof, and a suspension hole is formed at a tip of the suspension portion; and a decorative piece is swingably suspended through the suspension hole.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect of the invention, a jewelry pendant is characterized in that: the pedestal as a whole has a shape of a substantially inverted triangle as seen from the front; the anchor portion is gently tapered in a vertical direction thereof as seen from the side; and the suspension portion is formed such that its tip portion is located at a most extended position as seen from the side, and a curved portion that is recessed rearwardly is formed in a lower part of the suspension portion.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect of the invention, a jewelry pendant is characterized in that: both upper side edges of the pedestal are spread like a wing as seen from the front to thereby form a chain connecting portion defined by oppositely extending extensions, and both ends of a necklace chain are fixed to the chain connecting portion; the anchor portion is gently tapered in a vertical direction thereof as seen from the side; and a suspension portion is formed such that its tip portion is located at a most extended position as seen from the side, and a curved portion that is recessed rearwardly is formed in a lower part of the suspension portion.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, in any one of the first to third aspects of the invention, a jewelry pendant is characterized in that: the decorative piece consists of a jewel, a stopping ring surrounds a girdle portion of the jewel, and a loop ring is attached above the stopping ring; and the loop ring is engaged with the suspension hole to swingably suspend the decorative piece from the pedestal.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, in any one of the first to third aspects of the invention, a jewelry pendant is characterized in that: the decorative piece consists of a jewel, a plurality of claw portions supports the jewel, a stopping ring surrounds a pavilion portion of the jewel, and a loop ring is attached above the stopping ring; and the loop ring is engaged with the decorative piece to swingably suspend the decorative piece from the pedestal.